


Secret Love Wishes - Jaspar

by behappy9



Series: Jaspar One Chapter Fanfic [2]
Category: Jaspar - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behappy9/pseuds/behappy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot about Joe wishes and some Jaspar moment.</p><p>"Babe, he rotated me so I was front to front with him, “I love you. Doesn’t matter if people know about us or not.”<br/>“I know, Caspar.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love Wishes - Jaspar

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about my english, and if there's mistakes (english isn't my first language).
> 
> Hope you like. Enjoy! :)

Joe and Caspar were ready to film the movie again. They were both so excited. So happy for spending some time alone and together. Since they both were living in different houses and Caspar was away because of his book, they didn’t had a lot of time together. And well, the whole relationship was still a secret.

All starts with the moving out. Before that was like moments of love best friends had. After, when they realised Joe was telling Caspar he was also in love with him after the last said all he was feeling. Caspar told Joe how much he loved him a week after the moving out situation. Both were sad and heartbroken, but neither of them said a thing. Why? Both thought the moments they had were moments. Only moments where two person who admire each other deeply kissed or cuddled or made love. Because after those moments, they were memories. None said a thing about what happen. Never.

So, when they told each other how they felt, everything felt good and right again. Since then, they called each other boyfriends, between doors. For all the people, they continued being best friend. People were used to see them so close, so no difference was noticed. Just that they were both much happier.

* * *

**[Joe]**

Me and Casp are both in our hotel room, we shared before going and start filming. Caspar was excited with all of this. He is sitting on the other bed we have, we have two, but we really just sleep in one. Cuddle with Casp was the best, really.  I was on the other bed, looking at Caspar.

I am so happy with him. He’s the perfect boyfriend. But… I wished we could go out, hand by hand, even through I am not that fan of PDA. I wished we could go and tell the world about us. About how I love him. About how he makes me happy. Why can’t I just kiss him? I wish I could just run into him and do it, not having to worry if we were with other people or in public. Why can’t we be like that? Like a normal couple. I wished I could show my love for him to everyone. I wished I could do those kind of things.

But he can’t. He have to keep it behind close doors. Behind close doors, when no one is here. When there’s not cameras or someone with us. I was in deep thoughts, that I didn’t realised Caspar coming to me, hugging me from behing, putting his head in my neck.

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

“Why can’t we go and kiss in front of everyone?”, I said in a whisper.

“Babe”, he rotated me so I was front to front with him, “I love you. Doesn’t matter if people know about us or not.”

“I know, Caspar.”, I closed my eyes for a minute, “I just wished I could be with you, not just when no one is around, I wished you could hold me in the street, kiss me in the bar.”

“I’m yours, Joe. When you want you can kiss me, hug me” he looked in my eyes “I will do it to, I will scream how much I love you. We can go public when you say so.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Babe, we run our lifes. If you want to go out on a date, we go.”

“There’s other things we have to think”

“There’s not. Who loves us now, will loves us whatever we decided to do with our lifes.”, he smiled, “I want you to be happy. I couldn’t care less about people know I am taken and I am dating you.”

“I love you.”, I smiled, “I just…sometimes, I wished we could be a couple like the other.”

“We can, Joe. That’s what I am saying. You have na afirmative from me. Just think and let me know when you want to tell people, and we will”.

“Thanks, love”, I kissed him in a quick kiss, “I wanted us to tell our friends first, and then maybe the world. But being a couple around friend, would make me happier, I think”

“Then let’s do it. I want us the happier we can.”, we smiled, “Now, can I spend time with my boyfriend, doing other stuff?” he smirk.

“Shut up” I laughed, kissing him.

And just like that, all the worries were fading. Caspar completed me and we were great together. The wished I was having were replaced by realising a hot Caspar kissing me and running his hands all over me.


End file.
